Choerry
Choerry (Hangul: 최리) born Choi Ye-Rim (Hangul: 최예림), is the eighth member of the girl group LOONA. She was born on June 4, 2001, in South Korea. History Predebut= |-| Reveal=The first teaser was released on July 4, 2017. Caption: 보라빛 컬러만큼 신비로운 소녀가 곧 찾아옵니다. (The eighth girl who is mysterious as much as the color purple. She will soon come to you.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The second teaser was released on July 11, 2017. Caption: Red + Blue = Purple (김립 + 진솔 + 최리 = !) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The third teaser was released on July 12, 2017. Caption: 레드 블루 퍼플 그래서 완벽해진 하나의 써클 (Red Blue Purple Perfecting a new circle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fourth teaser was released on July 13, 2017. Caption: 레드 블루 퍼플 그래서 완벽해진 하나의 써클 (Red Blue Purple Perfecting a new circle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fifth teaser was released on July 15, 2017. Caption: 최리 와 체리의 공통점. Choerry Coming Soooon. (One thing in common between Choerry and Cherry. Choerry Coming Soooon.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The sixth teaser was released on July 16, 2017. Caption: 최리 와 체리의 공통점. Choerry Coming Soooon. (One thing in common between Choerry and Cherry. Choerry Coming Soooon.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The seventh teaser was released on July 17, 2017. Caption: Choerry Blossom 곧 최리 가 피기 시작합니다 (Choerry Blossom Choerry is about to bloom) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The eighth teaser was released on July 18, 2017. Caption: 진솔 + 최리 = Puzzle (JinSoul + Choerry = Puzzle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The ninth teaser was released on July 19, 2017. Caption: 진솔 + 최리 = Puzzle (JinSoul + Choerry = Puzzle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The tenth teaser was released on July 22, 2017. Caption: 사랑을 부르는 상큼한 주문 Love Cherry Motion (Casting a love spell on you Love Cherry Motion) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Music Video Teasers: The [Teaser 이달의 소녀/최리 (LOONA/Choerry) "Love Cherry Motion"] was released on YouTube on July 24, 2017. The [Teaser 이달의 소녀/최리 (LOONA/Choerry) "Love Cherry Motion" #2] was released on July 25, 2017. Discography Single albums * ''Choerry'' (2017) Filmography Web Drama * Do You Remember The First Time We Met? 2 (2017, cameo) * Do You Remember The First Time We Met? 3 ''(2018) Music Video Appearances * Yves - "new" (2017) * Go Won - "One & Only" (2018) Trivia * One of Choerry's favorite foods is Kalguksu. * Choerry dorms with YeoJin and the rest of the members of ODD EYE CIRCLE (Kim Lip, JinSoul). * She is in the sub unit ODD EYE CIRCLE. * She is the third youngest in LOONA. * Her zodiac sign is ''Gemini. * In the group, she is represented by a fruit bat and the color purple. * She was the eighth member to be revealed on July 2017. * She released her solo single "Choerry" on July 28, 2017. * Her second color is white.Official LOOΠΔ Instagram, Choerry's singles announcement * Choerry's stage name is a combination of her last name Choe (interchangeably spelled in English as "Choi") and the second syllable of her first name with the "m" removed (최O리). "Choerry" (최리) is roughly pronounced like the fruit, not "Chorry". References Gallery Category:Choerry Category:Members Category:LOOΠΔ Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE